My past's future
by Katsura tree
Summary: In the future, you don't travel to places, you travel to times. All because of orbs of magic. So, why does Maria get caught in the Victorian Era? (Story is better than the summary is. Please give it a chance.) Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though. I hope you like my idea for Kuroshitsuji, guys. Let me know, 'kay? Sorry for any grammatical and spelling problems, but I have a few stories of my own plus my cousin's stories to write... v.v Anyways, R&R, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

What do you imagine when you think of the future? Robots? Flying cars? Time machines? Living space? Well then, you're wrong. We've gotten rid of most electronic devices due to pollution and we still live on Earth. The planet is bright and happy and we only take what we need, we all share, and we don't have 'rich' and 'poor'. Every once in a while, people take 'vacations' which is just time jumping. And I enjoyed these little trips. That's what we use for history class.

"Class. We'll be learning about Egypt today so please go find an outfit for yourself." our history teacher said. Yes. Our history class cosplays and time travels. Awesome, right? I ran over and grabbed a flowy white dress that went to my knees and golden sandals that had golden ribbons that tied up to my knees.

"Awe! That suits you so well!" my friend Melanie said to me. I smiled and nodded, since I'm a rather quiet person. She was wearing one just like mine and she twirled a little, giggling like a normal 12 year old would.

"It looks good on you!" I exclaimed, running a hand through my brown hair. The teacher handed us each our magical orbs that would take us to the destination he had set it to.

"You two will be partners again?" he asked. We nodded and he sent us off to Egypt. He'd told us the basic rules yesterday. We appeared the middle of an alleyway that was deserted and we ran into the street.

"Hey! Where are your mothers?" a woman with a child clinging to her asked. We stared at her wide eyed before we ran the other way. "Not that way stupid children! You might run into the Pharaoh!" We stopped dead in our tracks as we saw the Pharaoh talking to a man that obviously wasn't Egyptian. He had short black hair that matted his hair and spiked in multiple directions, red eyes that were hypnotic, and very pale skin.

"Where's our teacher?!" I hissed under my breath as we earned many people's attention. Then, the Pharaoh and the strange man looked at us and I froze. Melanie, who was about a foot shorter than me, clutched to my arm as they walked over to us.

"What are your names?" the Pharaoh asked us. I took in quick breaths and bowed slightly, Melanie taking in shaky breaths.

"I-I'm Auait M-Massri and this i-is my sister Nubait Massri." I said nervously. He nodded and walked away from us. The pale one spared us one last glance, a knowing smirk on his face, before he followed the Pharaoh.

"Didn't Hoh die yesterday?" "I saw it!" "Maybe that's why the Pharaoh didn't punish them." "That's still no reason!" "Hush!" We heard people say this and we searched frantically for our teacher. Instead, we heard gasps and many people bowed, so we spun around.

"The Pharaoh's wife is insisting on your presence in their home." the man with red eyes from before said. I stepped back, knowing that we had to find our teacher, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him.

"W-wait!" I said as he walked ahead. I was running to keep up and Melanie had jumped on my back. "W-we have to find someone!" He sent another knowing smirk my way and shook his head.

"Well, this is the Pharaoh's wife we're talking about." he said. "If you ever want to be in Egypt again, I suggest you go to her side when she asks for you." I let out a sigh and hung my head in defeat, allowing him to pull me to our destination. "Here they are, ma'am."

"These are the Massri children? I didn't know Hoh had any." a woman said. "They're probably in the wrong city. Take them away." He bowed and began pulling us again. I tried to run, but this guy was strangely strong.

"L-let go!" I said, twisting my wrist uncomfortably. "Pl-please let go of my wrist. I-I have somewhere to go and someone to meet." He shook his head slightly as he continued pulling me forwards. "Go Nubait! Find him!" She jumped off of my back and ran away, but the man ignored that.

"Now who are you really and why are you here?" he asked me as he stopped moving. I looked at him in confusion and shivered slightly. "Well?" His grasp on my wrist tightened slightly and he stepped closer.

"I'm here for educational purposes." I whined. He smirked slightly and loosened his grasp, but still held my wrist. "And my teacher is waiting. I have to go or else I'll never be able to leave the house again."

"Then allow me to escort you." he said, walking again. And, of course, he was pulling me, again.

"No! I'll get in trouble for gaining attention." I stated. It was one of the rules. Never cause a commotion or else you'll be left behind. He raised an eyebrow at me, but released my wrist. I quickly ran off and found my teacher.

"It seems that you two ran into trouble, ne?" our teacher asked disapprovingly. I nodded and he sighed. "Well then, we must be leaving." I looked down at the orb he handed me and it took me back to the classroom that was now filling with students.

"Are you alright Maria?" Melanie asked me, eyeing my reddened wrist. I nodded and rubbed it, hiding my wrist from everyone else. "Are you sure? That guy had a tight hold on you."

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. "I'm kinda bummed out about ruining our trip though. The teacher showed up with the last of the class.

"Well then, we'll go on another trip!" the teacher said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though. I hope you like my idea for Kuroshitsuji, guys. Let me know, 'kay? Sorry for any grammatical and spelling problems, but I have a few stories of my own plus my cousin's stories to write... v.v Anyways, R&R, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at the old dresses and suits hanging up and found one that I absolutely adored. I changed into the tight fitting pale blue dress that poofed out slightly after the waist and silver high heels. Melanie pinned my hair up in a strange up-do and swooned over me.

"You two together again, ne?" the teacher asked. We nodded and he handed us our orbs. We time traveled and ended up in the Victorian era. And we were in an abandoned alleyway again.

"Eh? Two lovely ladies?" a man in a mask asked as he walked towards us. We turned quickly and found a dead end. Nevertheless, we ran for the brick wall. I helped Melanie up and she was about to take my and and pull me up when a arm got my waist.

"MARIA!" Melanie screamed. I shooed her away as the man walked away and soon, he turned onto another abandoned street. I sat there because I knew I would only get tired if I struggled.

"Kidnapping ladies isn't a good thing to do, you know." a boy's voice said from the side. We both turned to look at where the voice came from, but I looked the other way quickly once I saw the same guy from Egypt.

"Well, she's so pretty that I couldn't resist." the man said before walking again. He turned a corner and broke out into a run as people began to crowd us. And then, I was dropped onto the ground.

"Auait? Where ever is dear Nubait?" the man asked, kneeling down to me. I stood up abruptly and ran away from him. Even if it wasn't my fault, if I got too much attention this time I would never be able to go home! As I turned onto an abandoned street, I heard footsteps.

"Leave me alone! I need to go home!" I yelled. I turned a corner too quickly and ended up tripping on the long dress's hem. "Damn it. I've already caused too much trouble. Just kill me now." The footsteps stopped and two pairs of shoes came into my vision.

"I'm guessing that you're not really Auait, are you?" the man asked. I shook my head and stood up, ignoring the hand he held out to me. "Where are you running to?"

"Just leave. With all the attention I'm getting, I'll never be able to go home again." I said angrily. "And how were you in Egypt and now you're here?!" He chuckled and the boy next to him looked bored. "Never mind. I'll be going now, so, goodbye." I ran quickly. So quickly that when I turned into the alley with the dead end, I couldn't stop and I ran into the wall.

"Where's Maria?" the teacher's voice asked faintly. I heard slight sobbing and was about to yell when a hand covered my mouth. I expected it to be the guy from Egypt, but I saw a strand of red hair fly in front of me.

"Sh-she got k-kidnapped." Melanie sobbed. The teacher sighed and I saw light. In moments, it was gone. My heart dropped and I fell to my knees. I was stuck here. I was trapped here.

"I'm trapped." I mumbled with tears streaming down my face once the hand was away from my mouth. "Stuck here forever. Whoever you are, just kill me now. There's no reason in living without anything to save me. Kill me." I heard a motor of some sort and was waiting for death, but didn't get it.

"SEBAS-CHAN! MY LOVE!" the red haired man yelled. I began hitting my head into the wall and didn't pay attention to anything but the pattern of hits. After a while, blood began dripping down my face.

"Kill me. Kill me. Kill me." I muttered as my blood began splattering on my dress. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm useless. I'm trapped. I'm dead. Kill me. They left. They left me here. I'm going to die. Kill me." Instead of answering my pleas, someone picked me up.

"You aren't scheduled to die yet." the red head stated. I squirmed out of the person's grasp and began hitting my injured forehead with my fist.

"I'm already dead. Just finish me off." I said. "I wasn't supposed to die for thousands of years, but I'm stuck here now, so screw it. Kill me." Something tilted my head up and I closed my eyes.

"I'll kill you!" the red head's voice said. I nodded and the motor started again. I sat there and waited for the death that would be pleasant. Will I get it?


	3. Chapter 3: Imma start naming chapters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though. I hope you like my idea for Kuroshitsuji, guys. Let me know, 'kay? Sorry for the short chapter... I'm neglecting this story. v.v Anyways, R&R, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing Grell?" a man's voice asked. The motor stopped and I resumed smacking my head into the pavement. I needed to die soon. I've already been here for too long. I was going to go crazy. For an hour at most, but I would still be crazy.

"She asked to die and so, I was going to kill her." the red head said. I heard something fall or something, but I didn't stop my activity. The madness was consuming me like darkness. Or water.

"What's your name?" the dark haired man asked, kneeling down beside me. This wasn't the guy from Egypt. The guy from Egypt was... better looking. I shouldn't be thinking that! There was, like, a thousand year difference in age! And I was older! Wait, no. I wasn't even born yet... could I date someone who's thousands of years old if I was born in the future? DAMN MADNESS! STOP CONTROLLING MY THOUGHTS! Oh, wait, that was me. Oops... Back to the Victorian era.

"Maria Fernandez. What's it to you?" I asked harshly, glaring at the man. He pulled out a book and flipped through many pages. Soon, he closed the book and looked at me with furrowed brows.

"You aren't scheduled to die." he stated. I laughed a little as the spot of blood on my dress grew. "Why don't I see your name anywhere?" My case of the giggles intensened for a minute due to the craziness that would soon consume me and control me, for like a minute.

"I'm from the future. I got trapped in this awful time because I gain too much freaking attention. Just do us all a favor and let that 'Grell' guy kill me." I said seriously. "I don't want to be here. And I'm not scheduled to die, so I'll live to be 5,000 years old."

"Have you ever considered living forever?" the guy from Egypt asked. "That or you could donate your soul to a demon. Either way." I scoffed a little and stood up. I grabbed the garbage grabber from the guy who was knelt on the ground, but ended up getting in a tug-o-war. Of course I lost.

"Miss Fernandez." the youngest boy said, though he was still about 13. "I recommend becoming a demon. It's not as bad as it sounds." His showing eye flashed red and I backed into the wall. Wait. _You're not **scheduled **__to die... _He could tell by a book. _I'm guessing that you're not really Auait, are you? _He was in Egypt. _I recommend becoming a demon... _Red eyes. _I'll kill you! _He offered to kill a child.

"I'm surrounded by... monsters." I said to myself. I fell to my knees and began laughing. "I knew monsters were real. Who would have thought I die because of them? Nobody, because they all lied. Monsters aren't real my ass."

"Wouldn't you be scared?" Grell asked. I shook my head and smiled at him. I burst out laughing my crazed laugh for a moment before calming down enough to talk. Everyone looked at me with curiosity. I don't know why it had to be the one minute I was surrounded by murderous monsters, but at that moment the madness began controlling me.

"I don't fear death." I stated. "I welcome it."


	4. Chapter 4: Failed attempts and maids

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though. I have to give a shout out to Summer Jewel37. I read your review and it brightened up my day. Thank you so much! ^_^ Anyways, R&R, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

I laughed hysterically as the four monsters looked at me in shock. Then, the one from Egypt smirked slightly. He stepped forward and took my hand.

"If you welcome death, then why do you wait until now to kill yourself?" he asked me sophisticatedly. I stopped laughing and tilted my head to the side slightly as if hearing it from a different angle would make it make sense.

"Whatever do you mean? And what are your names?" I asked. It's getting confusing for everyone here. The youngest one walked over to me and bowed slightly.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive and this is my demonic butler, Sebastian Michealis." the boy said. "The red haired grim reaper is Grell and the other grim reaper is William." I laughed a little and I felt all sanity leave for a moment.

"William!" I chocked out. I found this name hilarious for some reason. Grell, Ciel. Strange names, but William is just hilarious. Anyways, William (laugh laugh laugh) gritted his teeth.

"Let's go Grell." William said. The Grell guy tried to jump on Sebastian, but ended up kissing the wall. I can't remember what happened after that, but I do remember waking up in a carriage with a big coat on me. I looked up and saw Ciel and widened my eyes.

"Er... um... hi." I said, scooting backwards until my back touched something. I jumped away from Sebastian and looked around. "Why am I here? And I apologize for anything I did. Side effects from time travel."

"Well then, I should inform you that you asked to become a demon." Sebastian said making me jump again. I covered my face with my hands and dug my fingernails into my forehead.

"I can't believe I did that." I mumbled into my palms. "Am I a demon?" Nobody said anything for a while, so I looked up. Sebastian let out a sigh and smiled at me.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself." he said. I let out a sigh and returned to piercing my skin with my nails. I knew for a fact that the craziness will never go away entirely, but it becomes controllable. But only one thing passed through my head. _I'm never going to go home. I can't. Ever._

"Why did this happen to me?" I whispered into my palms that were wet with tears. "Why am I stuck here? Never to return home? Banned for life because I attract attention? It's not fair."

"I do have to wonder how you managed to find me every time though." Sebastian said. I shrugged my shoulders and let out a long sigh. "And I'll have you know that you and your 'sister' caused panic in Egypt after disappearing into thin air."

"Even after I'm gone I draw attention. Jeez." I said, laughing slightly. "No wonder I got kicked out. And I think this trip was to kick me out. Luck bastards that got to go home." The carriage stopped and the door by me opened to reveal a blonde haired man with blueish eyes.

"Viscount, please close the door and leave my master alone." Sebastian said in annoyance. 'Viscount' pouted and eyed me.

"Why do you get the pretty masters? And you have two?" the man asked. Sebastian looked at me and shook his head.

"No, this is simply a friend. A maid, if you would." he said. I gaped at him for only a second before 'Viscount' grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Such a beautiful gem should be a princess, not a maid! I shall show her to the queen at once!" he declared, running off down the road. I wad trapped in his arms and just hung there, limply.

"Viscount Druitt. Please unhand my maid." Ciel said making the blonde fool freeze. "We have business to attend to and you're making us late." I was set down and the coat fell from my shoulders, revealing a dress I'd never seen before. I was in a French Maid costume. My eye twitched in irritation as the blonde man began kissing my hand and arm.

"Really Sebastian?" I asked as I picked the coat up again and folded it over my arm. "This is something my mother would put me in. I didn't think people in the Victorian Era were this perverted." I walked over to my 'master' and 'fellow servant' and climbed into the carriage again.

"Ah! Ciel my dear friend!" a guy with purple hair said, climbing into the carriage after I had taken a seat by Sebastian, scared of the random people who were all 'touchy touchy feely'.

"Prince Soma. I don't think you should just climb into his carriage like that." a white haired man said. I laid the jacket over my skirt because some pervert (cough Sebastian cough) decided to make me play Victorian Hooker.

"C-Ciel knows a-a prince?" I asked Sebastian in a weak voice. This is just strange. First a Pharaoh and now a prince. Screw it. I give up on not getting attention. I'm just awful at it.

"Yes. It seems rather important people are drawn to you, Maria." Sebastian said with a smirk. I pouted for a moment before realizing that everyone had gone quiet. I nervously chewed on my bottom lip and waited for someone to break the silence.

"Who is she?" the prince asked after a while of silence.

"Her name is Maria Fernandez and she is Ciel's newest maid." Sebastian replied. I nodded and bowed my head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said softly. This is when I noticed that my hair was down and I frowned at Sebastian.

"How old are you? You look to young to be a maid." the prince said. I gulped quietly and realized that he was right.

"I-I'm 12 and I s-suppose I am a bit y-young, but serving L-Lord Ciel is a pleasure." I stuttered. Again, I'm shy. I'm in front of a prince. I'm in a French Maid costume. I'm very nervous.

"Awe! She's adorable! Isn't she Agni?" the prince asked, hugging me. I blushed at the compliment that I rarely ever got.

"Yes." the white haired man agreed as the prince let me go. I looked to the two dark haired males for help, but they were planning to do the exact opposite. They were sending me into eternal hell.

"Sebastian. Let's throw a ball. I believe her birthday is in a few days, is it not Maria?" Ciel asked me. I nodded slowly, a bit freaked out that he knew when my birthday was.

"You look familiar, Maria. Have I seen you before?" the prince asked. I realized that I had seen him when we visited India. I nodded slowly and realized that I was 11 at the time, but I haven't grown much. That should have been a year ago from this time too.

"Y-yes. I lived in India w-with my mother a while ago a-and I fell and y-you and him helped me b-back to my uncle." I said. Sebastian let out a low chuckle at my other failed attempt to stay hidden.

"You look different." he said. Here's another cool thing about the future. We can change hair color and length along with skin and eye color. "Was it your hair? Or eyes?"

"I dyed my h-hair in India." I said. It used to be a dark reddish brown. It was pretty. He nodded and Sebastian motioned Agni in.

"Maria. I'm going to go to the reins now. Make sure everyone's entertained." Sebastian said with a smug smirk on his face. I glared at him, but I nodded. This is how I became Ciel Phantomhive's maid.

* * *

**Should Maria be a demon or no? Vote and thank you once again to Summer Jewel37! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5: My chance is coming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though. I will be asking chapter questions from now on. Vote in the review section, please. I hope you like it an don't be afraid to ask questions and leave suggestions. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

I looked at the prince and my 'master' as Sebastian directed the horses. Agni was sitting next to me in the uncomfortable silence, but silence was better than talking at this moment.

"Will you be inviting Lady Elizabeth to the ball?" the prince asked, turning his attention to Ciel. The boy nodded and prince Soma clapped enthusiastically. "That's wonderful! You two can be together again!"

"Yes. She has been destroying the house during my absence." Ciel said with a chuckle. I desperately wanted to jump out of the carriage to get away from these weirdos, but I contained myself... sort of. I chewed on the inside of my cheek until I could taste the metallic taste of my blood. Now that I thought about it, I was hungry. I hadn't eaten in a while.

"C-Ciel?" I asked shyly, playing with the jacket in my lap. "H-How much longer until we're g-going to be at your house?" I pushed my arm down on my stomach to mute the growling, or at least silence it.

"A few more minutes." he responded nonchalantly. I nodded and the silence returned to the small carriage. My fidgeting increased as the dense forest around us decreased and soon, a perfectly trimmed lawn came into view. The carriage stopped and the door opened. I stayed seated as everyone else exited, expecting Sebastian to take me back to whatever messed up world awaited me.

"Are you coming, Maria?" Sebastian asked after a moment. I unsurely stood up and walked onto the dirt road. I folded the coat over my arm again and followed the men to the giant manor that waited for us. It took every ounce of restraint I had not to die from the sight.

"Welcome back, master. I hope you had a safe trip, yes." a pink haired maid in an appropriate outfit greeted. "Eh? Who's this?" I had slowed my walking and was hoping to run out of this place, but luck wasn't on my side... again.

"This is the new maid, Maria." Sebastian said. Two blonde haired boys popped up out of nowhere and looked at me like I was a dying species. One of them looked boyish and cute while the other looked middle aged and scary. Sebastian simply looked back at me from the doorway, since I was frozen at the bottom of the stairs like a deer in the headlights.

"Se-Sebastian?" I squeaked in a voice that belonged to a mouse. Imagine growing up, taught not to like or receive attention. That's what the future is like. When a child can walk, they are deemed responsible for themselves and have to take care of themselves. Since I could remember, I was independent and alone. So now, getting all this attention, I feel uncomfortable and vulnerable.

"Finn. Bard. Leave the poor girl alone." Sebastian said. The two boys walked away and I ran up to Sebastian and he smirked slightly. "Afraid of attention? I thought that you would grow accustom to it, considering you catch everyone's eye."

"I'm an independent person. I'm used to being ignored. All the attention and flashing lights for me is very terrifying." I stated as we walked up a grand staircase. I let out a small sigh as my dress caught my attention. "Please tell me that you have a different maid outfit that could fit me."

"I'm afraid not." Sebastian said. I gaped and stopped moving. I was stuck wearing a French Maid costume that showed almost all of my legs and some of my nearly flat chest. I had lacy white stockings that covered up to my high thighs, stopping under my skirt to my relief, that matched the apron and fingerless gloves that I was wearing. I had slipped off the black high heels and nearly ripped out the black bow, but stop when Sebastian raised an eyebrow. I felt weak, exposed, used, vulnerable, and basically naked.

"Eh? What's wrong with Maria?" Prince Soma's voice asked, bringing my back from my mental trauma state. I blinked a few times and smiled at him before realizing that Sebastian had left me... again. _Damn him..._

"N-nothing. I was just d-day dreaming." I stuttered. "I-I would offer to show you a-around, but I'm afraid th-that I'm new here." I gave him another smile before glancing around to see anything that could help me escape. I saw the pink haired girl carrying a bunch of boxes and bowed to the prince. "I-I'm going to go help h-her."

"Okay then." he said, walking up the stairs. I walked down and was at the last step when she tripped. The boxes went flying and I ran over to help her. I caught boxes as I ran, only to set them on the ground softly somehow. Sebastian had caught the maid, along with the rest of the boxes.

"A-are you okay?" I asked as I reached them. Her face turned red as she backed away from Sebastian and she nodded. _Is that the thing our parents tell us about? Is that the ancient magic that our ancestors used to do? Is that love? _

"Mey-Rin, would you go buy some different uniforms for Maria?" Sebastian asked. "She doesn't seem too found of the one she's wearing." _Pervert... _The woman, whom I'm guessing is Mey-Rin, nodded and ran out of the manor. My stomach growled again and I quickly pressed my arm into the lower part of my torso. "It appears you're hungry."

"No shit Sherlock." I said, grumpy from food deprivation. I saw the confusion written clear on his face. "I-it's a saying that everyone used. Back home." I knew I would get over this pang of betrayal soon, but I couldn't help it right now.

"CIIIEEEEELLLLLLL!" a girl's voice cheered as someone ran through the manor. I spun around and found a blonde haired girl suffocating Ciel. I knew that the chance I had to escape was drawing near. Wheather or not I was found of these strange men, it was something I had to do. _I will run from the ball._

* * *

**Should Maria run away from the Phantomhive manor? Should the 'strange men' (Ciel, Sebastian, Prince Soma, and Agni) stop her and keep her at the Phantomhive estate? Who should pair up with Maria? Vote or I'll send Grell after you... just kidding. Grell's my cousin's toy... xD Shoutout to Sayuri!**


	6. Chapter 6: Souls of life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though. I will be asking chapter questions from now on. Vote in the review section, please. I hope you like it an don't be afraid to ask questions and leave suggestions. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

I watched as Sebastian went to make tea and all the guests went to something called a 'drawing room' with Ciel. _It's now or never. _ I though, tip toeing to the door. With luck against me, again, the cuter blonde man came over.

"Where are you going?" he asked me. I froze and my eye started twitching with irritation. I can't get lost in this freaking mansion. AND IT'S FLIPPING HUGE! IT HAS LIKE, 8000 ROOMS!

"I w-was going to the porch f-for fresh air." I lied as I continued walking. Sebastian walked out of the kitchen as I reached the door and clicked his tongue, gaining my attention. "Fr-fresh air?"

"Wait a moment, Maria." he said, walking up the staircase and turning. I ignored him and walked out front just in time to see May-Rin with a bunch of boxes, making me sweat-drop. I walked past her, down the stairs as she went up them.

"Maria! I got you some other outfits, yes." she said making me curse under my breath. I nodded and smiled at her for a moment before continuing to walk. "Where are you going? Does Sebastian know? He'll get mad, yes."

"I-I need some fresh air, s-so I'm going f-for a walk." I said. Mey-Rin nodded and the two boys helped her carry boxes into the house. _I can't leave here! They're so nice! But Sebastian's a major pervert... I have to go! They have to forget me! If I disappear for long enough and stay focused, I can use some of my soul to take me home again! _"I have to." I fell to my knees in the middle of a beautiful garden and began crying. "I'll be able to go home. It'll be a close call, but I'll go home. I don't care if I die while trying, but I have to go. I have to."

"But if you leave, everyone will notice." Sebastian said from behind me, making me jump up and hastily wipe my eyes. "You're an attention magnet, and everyone has taken an interest to such a young maid. And my master is planning on leaving here on your birthday." I fell back to my knees and fell forward until I way resting my head on folded arms, crying.

"I can't go with you. I'll attract to much attention, just like you said. And I have to go home, even if it kills me. I can't live like this. So much attention." I wailed into my arms. "And I can go home with the small price of my soul. That's what many great people have done. And I'll be the youngest! I have to go back! I have to!" I took in shaky breaths as tears streamed out of my closed eyes.

"You already are home." a voice that I didn't recognize said. "Why else would you be stuck here, and not in Egypt. Your home is here." _This voice... could it be..._? I looked up to see Sebastian walking towards me and nobody else. _My imagination? My madness? _

"You'll most likely die if you go back." Sebastian stated, kneeling next to me. I shook my head and wanted to leave so badly. _I need to go home! **You are home! **I'm not home! This isn't my home! **But it is. They care about you. They didn't leave you. They saved you. **They... saved me? _(Internal fight: Insanity is bold and italic, Maria is just italic.)

"I want to see her though." I whined, wrapping my arms around the demon next to me. I guess I really don't fear death... "She was sick, and it was forbidden to take care of her. I want to see her again."

"Just relax. Think things through. If you try to go back, you'll never see her again. If you stay here, you might have a possibility." Sebastian said, awkwardly patting my knotted hair.

"O-okay." I said. I released my grasp on Sebastian, but stayed seated on the ground. "I-I need a moment." Sebastian walked away. I pulled out the few little coins that we were given for food and money while we were here. "I'm sorry." I whispered before standing and running away from the house into the dense forest. "I have to make sure my mother lives, even if I die trying."

* * *

**Ooh... I bet none of you saw that one coming... Anyways, should she try to go back to save her dying mother or should she give into her madness and stay with the demons? This story is really messed up... v.v **


	7. Chapter 7: Demonic curses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though. I'M BACK IN SCHOOL! ;-; Summer went by so fast for me. I'M SO SAD! Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and don't be afraid to ask questions and leave suggestions. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

After I was safely hidden in the thick forest, I made my hair grow out to my waist and turn a dark maroonish red and my eyes turned emerald green. I ran into the town that I had been chased down in and found a dress shop. I grabbed a dress and paid for it before switching it with the maid costume. It was a dark blue dress with gold, red, white, and green designs on it. I tied my hair back with a golden ribbon. I walked out of the store and hurried down the street.

"Such a beauty!" the 'Viscount' guy said, somehow finding me again. I sweat-dropped and continued walking. I walked into the forest again and broke into a run. I stumbled upon a little pond that looked peaceful enough. I sat down and closed my eyes before evening out my breath.

"I can do this." I whispered. A fly buzzed by my head making me squirm and swipe at it. "I just have to take my soul out. They didn't teach this because you already know. It'll just take a few hours." _I need to stop talking and thinking. Concentrate. _It was painful. The hours blended together and there was the ripping feeling in my chest. I was tearing my soul from my body so that I could go back home.

"Now, I thought you agreed to stay with us Maria." Sebastian said, breaking me from concentration. I gasped and spun around to face him and stood up abruptly. I ran away from him again and, when I was out of sight, I turned and hid behind a large rock. "I know you're behind the rock, Maria."

"Wh- who are you talking to?" I stuttered in a fake voice. He walked up to me and tossed me over his shoulder. I thrashed around and a strand of brown hair fell in front of my eyes. "Damn."

"Maria. You are causing Prince Soma panic with your sudden disappearance." Sebastian said. I sighed and fell limply over his shoulder. I was beyond worn out and beat up. If you saw me, you could say that I looked like a bear attack victim, except I wasn't bleeding or shredded.

"Sebastian. I was about to go. Why'd you stop me?" I asked. A small smirk popped up on the demon's face and I furrowed my brows. "Never mind. I have a feeling I don't want to know."

"You were killing yourself and throwing away your soul." he stated. "I couldn't allow that. What kind of demon watches as their food disappears?" I sweat-dropped at his _'logic'_.

"You're one perverted demon." I said. He let out a sigh and I realized how close I was to the estate. I ran back unconsciously... That's strange. "And I traded that horrifying dress to help pay for this one." Sebastian let out a small chuckle as he walked into the house.

"Sebastian. Decorate and do other necessary things for the ball." Ciel said blandly as a group of random people followed him. Sebastian bowed, making me grab handfuls of his jacket (damn perverted demon butler!).

"Yes, my lord." he said, straitening his back. I let out a sigh of relief as I stopped sliding off of his shoulder, but panic flooded through me as someone grabbed me and squeezed me in between arms and a body.

"Maria! You had disappeared for hours and Sebastian said that you were still here, but you weren't!" Prince Soma wailed as he swung me around like a rag doll. I swear that my insides were all swapped around when someone stopped his killing me.

"S-sorry for worrying y-you." I stuttered as I tried not to wobble. Sebastian sighed and grabbed my wrist before I was forced to stumble after him. He pulled me up the grand staircase and down some halls before opening a door.

"Pack some clothing for yourself." he said, pushing me into the room slightly. I nodded and the door closed. _What's wrong with him? _I wondered as I walked over to the closet full of dresses.

"No pants?" I asked harshly. My eye began twitching as I pulled some dresses off of the bar. I folded dresses I liked and hung up the others. I hated it. This's why I wasn't a maid in the future. I finished and got up to look for a suitcase, but I found something else that caught my eye. I walked over to the picture frame and saw a man, a woman, and a young boy. The door opened, but I couldn't tear my tear filled eyes away from the picture of the smiling family.

"Maria?" Agni asked as I heard footsteps drawing near. _"Marcos! D-don't do it! You don't h-have to g-go through with these st-stupid plans!" my mother sobbed as I walked into the kitchen at age 4. "No feelings, no tears, no problem. There's nothing here to keep me here anyways. I did my duty and had a child. You did yours too. You should retire soon. Or move onto a new partner." my father replied heartlessly. He saluted to her and grabbed his bags before walking out of the house. My mother wiped the last of her tears and nodded. My heart dropped and tears filled my eyes. He left._

* * *

**Daddy issues... yikes. Well, I'm back in school. ;-; I'm sorry if I review slower and less. Anyways, where should the three go? Should anyone go with them? What should happen at the ball? Ask questions and leave suggestions. I'm all tired and I'm loosing ideas. Please help.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ex-fiances are annoying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though. I'M BACK IN SCHOOL! ;-; Summer went by so fast for me. I'M SO SAD! Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and don't be afraid to ask questions and leave suggestions. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

"Maria?" Agni asked again with worry as his bandaged hand lightly gripped my shoulder. Tears fell down my face as I realized that the man resembled my father slightly. I took in a shaky breath and turned to Agni.

"S-sorry. I-it was j-just..." I said, not being able to finish my statement when I fell to my knees, sobbing into my hands. "H-he... he left. He l-left me and m-mama. A-and he d-d-didn't c-care." I was like a blubbering fool and Agni sat there, listening. "I... I'm s-sorry." I wiped tears from my cheeks and looked up at him.

"Maria." Sebastian said from the doorway. "I need to speak with you soon. Have you done what I asked?" I nodded and stood up, dusting off my new dress. "I need to give you a tour. Shall we?"

"O-okay. Thank y-you and g-goodbye." I said, bowing to Agni. He nodded and I ran over to Sebastian, wrapping my arm around around his. He led me down the hall and into a large room that looked like a library.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked as he closed the door. I nodded and walked over to the books that I'd never seen before. We never really read books in the future. It would be a waste of time.

"Th-the picture just re-reminded me of my father." I said, trying to choke down tears. "My... father r-ran away." I turned away from the books and found Ciel sitting on the big leather chair behind the desk. I looked around in embarrassment and found that Sebastian was standing by the chair.

"The picture was of the last Phantomhive Earl, Earl Vincent Phantomhive and Madam Rachel, his wife. I believe my young master was in the photo as well." Sebastian said. I nodded and looked around again. I heard a faint knock on the door and Sebastian sighed. About a minute of silence later, Mey-Rin walked in the room.

"Sebastian. A boy is here to see Maria, yes." she said. I perked up and walked past her to the downstairs room where I found a familiar face. But I didn't want to see it.

"Maria darling." he cheered as I walked down the stairs. His name was Nicholas and he was 14. He was well built and kind of gorgeous, but I didn't feel anything towards him. Despite that fact, he was chosen to be my 'life partner'.

"N-Nicholas. Why are y-you here?" I asked as I reached the marble floor. He grabbed my wrist and began pulling me outside. I struggled futilely and was soon tossed onto his shoulder. He **was **slightly taller than me.

"I'm here to take you home!" he cheered, walking towards the forest. The other three human Phantomhive employees popped up out of nowhere and looked at us with interest.

"Sebastian will be mad if she goes missing again, yes." Mey-Rin said. The other two nodded and Nicholas ignored them. I was limp on his shoulder. By now, it's clear that I get kidnapped a lot, right?

"I-I got left h-here, Nicholas. I g-got left." I said as I uncomfortably laid over his shoulder.

"So? Your mother died last night and they decided that you should be able to be forgiven as sympathy." he stated bluntly. All the color drained from my face and my mouth opened at the news. Tears overflowed my eyes, sending streams down my cheeks.

"Th-then there's n-nothing to go b-back to." I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear. "S-set me down." He ignored me and I began thrashing around. "Let go!" He made no move to follow my orders, but he didn't have to. Sebastian let out a sigh.

"I do believe that you are kidnapping a Phantomhive maid." Sebastian said, lifting me off of Nicholas's shoulder and setting me by his side. "I can't allow that. Maria. Why don't you back up to the study and talk with the Earl?"

"Sebastian!" I wailed, ignoring his question-command and wrapping my arms around him. "Sh-she died! Sh-she's dead!" He let out a sigh and scooped my up in his arm, allowing me to latch onto his neck and cry into his shoulder.

"Maria. Don't worry. You're here now." Sebastian said, awkwardly patting my back. "If you would kindly leave the estate grounds now, sir. I must calm her down again." I was hiccuping and gasping for air. My heartless 'fiance' just told me that my mother died without a second glance to me.

"I will be taking her home with me. I believe that you could call her my fiance, therefore, she will be coming with me." Nicholas stated like it was the weather and he didn't care. Sebastian shook his head.

"I-I re-refuse t-t-to go b-back." I stuttered through hiccups. Sebastian's grip on me tightened as two more hands tried to rip me from the demon's arms. Nicholas's arms slipped and I was sure that I would be bleeding due to the pain.

"Mey-Rim!" Sebastian called. I heard fast footsteps getting closer and they stopped by us. "Please take Maria up to the study. I will be up in a few moments." I was set down by the older girl.

"Yes Sebastian, yes." she said before leading me up the the house and back into the room I was in before. I stood shyly and depressed across the room from Ciel and Sebastian returned a little bit later.

"The nerve of that boy." he murmured, inspecting the five cuts on my upper arm. I bowed my head slightly and didn't raise it.

"I-I'm sorry." I said. "I... I w-was a h-hassle, wasn't I? My ex-f-fiance comes a-and causes tr-trouble a-and I have a m-mental breakdown." A few tears were still rushing down my face from the news.

"Well, you did just find out that your mother died and you were reminded of your father." he said. "This week hasn't been good for you, has it?" I shook my head and rubbed my teary chocolate brown eyes with the back of my hand.

"C-can w-we leave to-tomorrow?" I asked. I looked up and saw Ciel nod.

"I believe that could be done. Sebastian. Make it happen." Ciel commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing.

* * *

** I'm back in school. ;-; I'm sorry if I update slower and less. Anyways, where should the three go? Should anyone go with them? What should happen at the ball? Should Nicholas steal Maria? Ask questions and leave suggestions. I'm all tired and I'm loosing ideas. Please help.**


	9. Chapter 9: Teasing isn't nice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though. I'M BACK IN SCHOOL! ;-; Summer went by so fast for me. I'M SO SAD! Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and don't be afraid to ask questions and leave suggestions. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

The clothes were packed. A carriage was ready. The ball room was set up. And it was bout noon the next day as I slowly woke up. Guess what I found. SEBASTIAN BROUGHT HIS HOTNESS INTO MY ROOM WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!

"Se-Sebastian?!" I nearly shrieked, falling off the large bed in surprise. "Wh-What?! Wh-why?! Wh-when?! M-my room-m?!" _And why do you punish my innocent 12 year old mind with your sexiness?! _I would never say that out loud though...

"I'm here to help you pick out an outfit for the ball." Sebastian said. I sweat-dropped and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. I was wearing one of those lacy undergarments that reminded me of lingerie, but only because they didn't have any short nightgowns.

"L-leave. I-I... I c-can do that a-alone." I stuttered, reddening from embarrassment. He rolled his eyes and I did everything in my power not to get a nosebleed. HE'S FREAKING HOT! "Pl-pl-pleas-se l-lea-eave."

"Your face is overly red." he said, coming over to me and feeling my forehead. He had to be doing this on purpose. It was eternal punishment. HE WAS TEASING ME! THAT PEDOPHILE! "Are you feeling alright? Are you hot?"

"N-NO!" I stuttered, backing up. Of course I was gripping the blanket with all of my power, but that didn't seem to matter since Sebastian was kneeling on part of it. "I-I'm f-f-fine!" The door creaked open and Mey-Rin walked in, quickly exiting by a gush of blood spurting from her nose.

"Why do I doubt that?" Sebastian asked, ignoring some blood that managed to get on the both of us._ She must really like Lolitas... WAIT! I'M NOT A LOLITA! I give up... _

"B-because y-you don't tr-trust me." I said as he shook his head. I stood up and nearly dropped the blanket, but I didn't... but it did slip for a moment. "G-give me y-y-your j-jacket." I fell back down to the ground with the blanket because I was wearing lacy lingerie in front of a 20 year old. Sebastian stood up and slipped off his jacket before handing it to me.

"And I'm the perverted one?" he asked, eyeing the top as I slipped the jacket on. I crumpled to the ground and nodded with a dark red face. "I don't see how when you're wearing that."

"Because y-you l-looked." I stated softly, being out of energy already. "A-and you have Gr-Grell all over y-you. A-andy-yout-teaseme. A-and you g-gave M-Mey-Rin a bl-bloody nose. A-and-"

"What was the second one?" he asked, slightly amused. I stood up as I wrapped the big jacket around my petite frame and headed for the door. Of course I tripped and slipped over Mey-Rin's blood. And my feet. And I was finally stopped by Sebastian. "Well?"

"N-not telling." I stated, looking away from his slightly bloody white shirt. DAMN MY SHORTNESS! I mean, he's sooooo hoooottttttt! And I'm at his chest! So I'm looking there! And he's hot! And he's hot! And he's hot again!

"And are you looking away because I'm teasing you?" he asked, bringing my bright red face back to look at his slightly amused one. "I wouldn't just tease you if you weren't engaged." More blood found its way to my face as he whispered into my ear.

"St-st-stop t-t-t-teas-sing m-m-me." I barely choked out. "A-and I-I-I'm n-not e-eng-gaged. A-a-and y-y-you're t-too o-old." My face was about as red as dark blood could be and I was surprised that I had any other blood in my body.

"I won't be in a few years. 3 as of today." he whispered into my ear. "Happy birthday." I swear he was teasing me! And he wanted me to die from blushing in this slutty outfit!

"Y-you w-want m-me to d-die in li-lingerie." I whispered in a weak voice. "Y-you're a s-s-sadist. N-n-now w-will you g-go s-so I d-don't d-die?" A small chuckle escaped his lips before he left me in the room. I ran over to the closet after sitting for a moment to get my blush under control. I changed into a blue dress with a white bows (sort of like the Ciel dress you all fan girled over...) and brushed my hair out.

"MARIA!" Melanie shrieked, jumping on me and knocking me into the wall. I hit the hard floor with a large 'Thump!' and immediately heard footsteps. "Let's go!" She pulled me over to a window, which she opened, and the door burst open.

"Maria!" Prince Soma shrieked before I was pulled down by Melanie, screaming as we plummeted towards the Earth. My dress flared and my eyes widened as the hard brown Earth rose up to where we were. I was sure we were going to die, but something curled around me before that happened.

"Let's go!" Nicholas instructed as I was thrown over someone's shoulder. "That butler will be out here soon enough and we have to get her home." _I DON'T **WANT **TO GO HOME!_ I slowly dropped little belongings such as earrings and rings every so often so that he could save me. I needed to be here for a while longer.

* * *

** I'm back in school. ;-; I'm sorry if I update slower and less. Sebastian is SOOOOOO HHHHHOOOOOTTTTT! /fan girl/ Anyways, should Sebastian find her? Should Maria run away from her captures? Should it be Maria x Sebastian?! (I want that pairing but the stories for you guys, so vote!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Sebastian starts with a P

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though. I'M BACK IN SCHOOL! ;-; Summer went by so fast for me. I'M SO SAD! Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and don't be afraid to ask questions and leave suggestions. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes abruptly and realized that the slight swaying of the person's running caused me to doze off. I flailed my arms and legs around and shrieked and screamed as much as I could.

"Maria! It's alright! We're going to take you home!" Melanie yelled so that I could hear her. Her eyes were comforting, but I didn't care. I thrashed and I screamed as memories rushed into my head. _'__Your mother died so we're letting you come back.' 'There's nothing to keep me here anyways.' 'You're right. I should leave her.' _

"Th-this is my home!" I yelled. "They've showed me more compassion in two days than that whole community has in 12 years! They even remembered my birthday! SO LET GO!"

"Stop talking nonsense!" Nicholas yelled at me, slapping me so hard that I fell off of the man's shoulder. Apparently it was my history teacher. "YOU ARE OURS! NOT THEIRS!" I stood up and dashed past the three, headed in the direction that we had come from... I think.

"MARIA!"

"MARIA!"

"MARIA!"

"Maria." I stopped and turned towards the deep voice that I knew so well, yet I haven't heard in 8 years.

"D-dad?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes. He stepped out of the forest and a large smile appeared on his face. I only saw it for a moment before he tossed me over his shoulder. "NO! LET GO! STOP!"

"Such beauty!" the Viscount said, popping out of nowhere. "You shall be the princess! I shall take her to the Queen!"

"Sebas-chan wants her!" Grell cheered, again, popping out of nowhere. "SEEEBBBBAAAAASSSSSS-CCCCHHHHHAAAANNNNNN!" I sweat-dropped at my saviors. "Mary-chan! It's been so long!"

"It's been a day." I stated, another sweat-drop growing on my head. The red-head shrugged and began arguing with the blonde idiot over who would get to take me to who. I didn't even make a sound as my father began walking away again. He reached the trio of future people and I was set down.

"There are two guys over there, so we better hurry." he declared as the teacher pulled out the magic orbs, otherwise known as souls. The little light orbs glowed a bluish silver and I let out a sigh. I didn't want to leave. And somebody else knew that. Protective arms wrapped around me and yanked me back, making me drop the orb that disappeared a moment later along with the four other people.

"Took you long enough." I grumbled. As a reviewer pointed out, I'm slightly bipolar. Shy, innocent, stuttery girl and a cocky, immature, sarcastic, bad ass...who gets kidnapped and needs an arrogant savior who thinks he's the shit all the damn time. Pfft, I could have so broken out of that. Curse my attention drawing!

"Well I had to prepare dinner, and since you get kidnapped so frequently I thought you could wait a while." He replied smart-assly. I could practically feel the smirk as his entangled arms shifted around my waist.

"Yes because every day I just wake up and think now is going to be a lovely day to get dragged around by eco-maniacs," I sarcastically countered crossing my arms haughtily over my chest. That sadistic bastard thinks I planned to get kidnapped everyday or something? His arms tightened around me constricting me from fidgeting.

"Well, as long as you're going to spend your free time getting kidnapped I have a rather tight schedule to rescue you every time you decide to gather unwanted attention," I deadpanned. This guy really thinks I go out with a 'Free-easy-child-kidnap-target' sign hanging over my head and just wait for him to come strolling in moping about dinner and making Ciel look sexy...though he never mentioned that I could tell what goes on in his twisted mind. He's a pervert. "You're going to stay near my side. Especially when we're traveling...knowing you some perverted psychopath would attempt to haul you out of the carriage a couple of seconds after we leave the mansion. The young master would most likely be 'felt up' by this man seeing as how Ciel looks feminine."

"That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard. It would be a pedophilic perverted psychopath named Sebastian who gropes children." I said bluntly. Squirming out of his arms I looked at his 'I-would-never' innocent look. "I mean after all you shoved me in a maid outfit, looked at me while I was wearing lingerie, and whispered perverted things to a 13-year-old. I think that's classified as a pedophile."

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAA AAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-CHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAANN NNNNNN! MY LOOOOOOOVVVVEEEE." Oh god. It's the murderous period stain known as Grell. **(Heheh my Step-cousin is just throwing random stuff in here and writing for me because I'm too lazy...and it's 4 in the morning...Period stains are her idea don't kill me v.v) **"Sebby-chan!~ I found her!" He latched onto my frame and began stroking his face against mine. I mentally plunged knives into myself wanting to rid the feel of the tranny creäture stroking my face.

"S-S-Sebastian? I uhm, I t-think, t-that I-I-is if it's-s okay with y-you, I w-wish to t-take a b-bath..." I turned a faint pink somehow flickering into my innocent mode. Sebastian smiled demonically, thinking of perverted things Sebastians normally thought of.

"Why of course Maria," Sebastian's lips curled upwards as he bowed. _Peeeerrrvveerrrtttt. _"I shall escort you home now-Grell please remove your hands from my backside before I disintegrate you." The red-head grinned slyly attempting to place a kiss on Sebastian's cheek which he side-stepped expertly. The shinigami wept silently muttering something about 'passionate one-sided' and 'so cold it's hot' and left.

"NOW THEN YOU PERVERT STOP THINKING WITH THAT DIRTY MIND OF YOURS!" I pointed accusingly now that Grell was out of my site. Sebastian dead-panned and tossed my blabbering self over his shoulder walking towards the Phantomhive Estate.

* * *

**I'm back in school. ;-; I'm sorry if I update slower and less. Sebastian is SOOOOOO HHHHHOOOOOTTTTT! /fan girl/ Anyways, should Sebastian find her? Should Maria run away from her captures? Should it be Maria x Sebastian?! (I want that pairing but the stories for you guys, so vote!)**


	11. Chapter 11: How many

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though. My step-cousin wrote most of the perverted parts of this story. Only most. Okay.. only about half. I wanted a perverted Sebastian because Sebastian's hot and you all should check out 'Sebastian is bringing sexy back' on youtube. /nosebleed/ Anyways... R&R, vote, leave comments and questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

I nudged my foot underneath the surface of rippling soapy water and stretched my hands above my head letting out a yawn. I'm pretty sure anyone would be tire after getting kidnapped 530,939,969 times in a day or two. Lathering the soap into my skull, I closed my eyes letting a rejuvenated sigh escape my lips.

"Do you need any assistance?" THE HELL. THE HEEEEELLL. I shrieked and looked at the inquisitive butler from hell and start flailing in the tub determined to not let him see anything. Slipping on the bottom of the tub I face-planted into the warm water the water that flooded into my surprised mouth and caused me to start gagging. Okay, who drowns in a 2 inch deep tub? Apparently I do once a PERVERTED demon comes in to silently watch me clean tried to hold in his chuckles as he came over to save me from my own shower. I'm just sad like that. Resurfacing using his gloved hand to pull me up I sputtered mouthfuls of dirty bath water and soap studs clung to my hair. Taking a deep breath of oxygen I glared at him.

"YOU SADISTIC LITTLE PERVERT! I KNEW YOU LIKE CHILDREN, YOU DERANGED PEDOPHILE, BUT THIS IS JUST WRONG! WALKING IN ON PEOPLE ISN'T THE SMARTEST IDEA ONCE THEIR VULNERABLE TO DANGER AND ALMOST ENDED UP KILLING THEMSELVES!" I ranted, but deflated once he wasn't even listening. His eyes were smirking and his lips curled upwards. My eyes widened and slapped my hands over my chest. Sebastian carelessly tossed me back into the bath as I started gagging on the water once more, and strolled towards the window behind me where a cat was sleeping peacefully. Its furry chest moved rhythmically.

"So cute." Sebastian started cooing through the window pane turning into mush around the cat while I inhaled large quantities of bath water. Pulling my drenched body upright I spit out a waterfall of clear water and nearly felt my eye twitch. Why can't this guy just let me shower in peace, that jackass. Grabbing a fluffy towel from off the counter I wrapped it around myself watching warily how Sebastian and the cat looked like they were apart of some romance movie. And not the spies-fall-in-love ones, like the genuinely long sappy one with the 'awe-this-is-cute-but-makes-me-wanna-laugh-until-I -shit-bricks' kind.

"Do you need anything, ye-," Mey-Rin peeked in seeing my damp figure barely clothed by a towel and a mushy Sebastian in the same room. We blankly stared at each other her face heating up quickly before a massive nosebleed sprouted out of her face. Blood dripped off my body and clumped in my hair making a sticky mess. Mey-Rin ran off holding multiple handkerchiefs to her face. I let out an extended exasperated sigh and glared at the demon.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, clutching the towel so tight my knuckles turned white. He finally gave me his full attention and the cat jumped down to the ground. A demonic smirk replaced the friendly one he had for the cat and it looked like he was eyeing a yummy pie after fasting all day. Mm... pie...

"You know that you want some help." he teased. My eye twitched and I just looked at the perverted, psychotic, demonic pedophile that somehow became a butler. "Don't deny it. You want me to help you."

"Get... out..." I growled, clamping my eyes shut. I opened them moments later because he was putting images into my head.

"But you'll get kidnapped again. I hardly think that there's time for me to go on another journey to find you." Sebastian said. I gritted my teeth and walked out of the bloody bathroom. I turned the corner and came face-to-face with a spider and I nearly fainted. I was frozen. I was absolutely terrified of spiders.

"S-Se-Se-Se-Se." I stuttered, unable to finish a name. The demon let out a sigh from behind me as I stared at the black spot hanging in mid air with a mortified expression. Of course, the spider turned into Sebastian's golden eyed twin and I jumped on Sebastian. There was something about this time that was stranger than strange.

"Didn't I tell you?" Sebastian asked as I hid behind the perverted pedophile. Yes. I was that terrified of spiders. "Come now. Ignore that thing. You're all bloody." I didn't moved so he slung me over his shoulder. I flailed in protest due to the length of the towel, but he ignored me and completed the 10 second walk back to the bath room.

"Who? What? Why? Spider?" I asked as I looked up at Sebastian with sad eyes. "You didn't kill it." I pouted and Sebastian laughed at me. "NOW LEAVE YOU PERVERTED PEDOPHILE! I HAVE TO BATHE!"

"You know that you want to beg me to stay. I'll save you the dirty knees." he said, smirking his freaking hot ass smirk. I narrowed my eyes, but walked past him.

"Just don't look, child molester. If you get horny, go find Ciel." I called over my shoulder as I climbed back into the giant porcelain bowl. I kept my back to him and removed the towel when I was sure all that he could see was my back. I felt nervous with a **pedophile watching me bathe**, but I shrugged it off... sort of. I finished what was necessary as quickly as I could and grabbed a different fluffy towel, getting out of the nasty water. I turned around and sweat-dropped. There were like, 10 people in there... "Get out." Nobody moved so I stormed past everyone and quickly slipped into my room, locking the door.

"You're finished?" Sebastian said, climbing in a window. I shrieked and jumped back, placing my hands over my pounding heart.

"Don't give me a heart attack. AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?! PERVERTED, DEMONIC, PEDOPHILE!" I yelled at him, pointing an accusing finger at the dead-panning butler. I huffed out a sigh when he didn't move. "You're worse than Grell and the Viscount combined."

"I'm here to help you dress." he stated. My face flushed red and I shook my head. He totally ignored me and went over to the closet and pulled out hella random stuff... well, I guess it's Victorian Era female undergarments, BUT IT LOOKED LIKE A S&M STORE COSTUME- That perverted psychopath is planning on doing S&M with me? No...

"Why are you going to dress me up for S&M?" I asked as I turned the beige corset around, looking at the lacy design. I slipped on the lacy underwear while the demon was digging in the depths of the closet for my dress.

"You call me a pervert and yet you think I would allow you to wear stuff for S&M?" he asked in amusement as he walked out of the closet with fabric in his arms. I shuddered, though I don't know if it was from fear or delight.

"WHY'D YOU USE ME AS AN EXAMPLE?!" I shrieked. Look back. He said '...you think I would allow **you** to wear...'. That pervert. "And turn around so that I can put the corset on. At least enough to cover myself from your perverted self." He smirked and complied to my wishes. I slipped the lace covered material on enough so that I wasn't exposed to his eyes and tried lacing up the back. "Damn it. Why couldn't you be a girl?"

"Because if I were a girl, we couldn't have fun." Sebastian said, taking that as his cue to turn around. I almost couldn't contain a bloody nose as he took the lacy strings. I definitely couldn't breath as he tightened it and it seemed like forever until he finally tied it. "But I do have to say that I will keep this in mind for when I need S&M ideas."

"PERVERT!" I shrieked. He smirked and pulled the cloth over my head. I looked in the full lengthed mirror and gaped at the golden material that ended at my knees, but white fabric continued on until the floor from under the golden fabric. There were two black bows that attached the loose golden sleeves to the top of the dress. "Pretty." I murmured, twirling slightly. Sebastian became irritated because he was trying to pin my hair up.

"Yes. It looks lovely. Now hold still." he growled at me. I stopped spinning and the dress slowly settled back in it's original form again. He may be a sexy perverted, psychotic, demonic pedophile, but he can be scary. "We'll announce our departure at midnight, and you will have to stay by me or the young master due to you're awful luck." I nodded and he slipped gloves on me, stockings as well making me blush like I was sun burned, as well as shoes. He held out his hand to me and I hesitantly placed my hand in his. "Shall we go?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Whoo! I blame the bath scene on my perverted cousin, Sayuri. She came up with it as well as wrote it. Anyways, should I throw in another oc for Ciel? Should something happen at the ball? Are you guys getting tired of these questions?**


	12. Chapter 12: One, two, three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did though. My step-cousin wrote most of the perverted parts of this story. Only most. Okay.. only about half. I wanted a perverted Sebastian because Sebastian's hot and you all should check out 'Sebastian is bringing sexy back' on youtube. /nosebleed/ Anyways... R&R, vote, leave comments and questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

We entered the giant ball room and I gaped again. It was a giant golden room with crystal chandeliers, portraits and other paintings, white candles on golden candle holders, and other expensive things. I didn't even notice that someone leaned down near me until they spoke.

"Do you have any ideas for what we should say?" Sebastian whispered into my ear, making my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. I bit down on my glossed lip in order to keep my scream to myself.

"Sebastian. Would you mind if I **didn't **get a heart-attack tonight?" I asked in a hushed voice, which made the demon smirk. "And no I don't. I was too busy begging perverts to watch me bathe and asking rapists to kidnap me." I said, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Ah! You must be Maria, darling!" the young blonde woman who suffocated Ciel earlier exclaimed, bouncing over to me. "I'm Ciel's fiance, Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy." Her voice irritated me, but I put on a shy smile.

"O-okay." I said shyly, earning a raised eyebrow from Sebastian. He reminded me of someone I once trusted, so I guess I opened up to him. I rarely act all cocky and strong because I'm not.

"Come now, darling. We should dance!" Lizzy grabbed my hands and didn't wait for an answer before yanking me to the center of the giant room and twirling me around abnormally fast.

"Lady Elizabeth. Why don't you go see if Ciel will dance with you?" Sebastian asked. The girl clapped and ran away from me, leaving me with a certain pervert who enjoyed sneaking up on me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he placed his hands in the proper ball room dancing position.

"No no no no no." I said quickly, trying to back away from the demon with a tight grip on my hands. "I don't dance. I **can**, but I **don't**. And I **won't**." He smirked and began to do a classic waltz, me struggling to get free of his grasp.

"Well, you must dance at our farewell party." he countered. I narrowed my chocolaty brown eyes at him again and he smirked in that sexy way that he does. I let out a sigh and looked around to room. The one time I wouldn't mind getting kidnapped, nobody's paying attention to me.

"You set this up." I accused. A smirk reappeared on his face as I hesitantly tried to put my hand on his shoulder. He was so much taller than I was. It was sad... I began matching his rhythmical steps as the music played on. I tried stifling a yawn, but failed. My feet stopped leaving the ground and I simply slid them across the smooth marble.

"Sebastian. Let's get going soon." Ciel said, appearing next to us somehow. The demon nodded and stopped moving, much to my relief.

"What's up with you guys spawning in random places?" I asked sheepishly as I stretched my arms above my head. They both gave me the 'how-stupid-are-you?' look and I turned towards the mesmerizing food. My eyes widened and my stomach growled. I haven't eaten in like... 2 days! "Come on." I ran over to the table, ignoring the two guys behind me.

"We are about to leave." Sebastian stated, wrapping a restricting arm around my waist. I swear I felt a tear go down my face as I turned back to the perverted butler.

"B-b-but... Se-Sebastian. I'm starving." I wined. "I haven't eaten in days. D-do you want me to die?" Cue teary brown doe eyes on a petite girl looking at a 'warm hearted' demon through her eyelashes.

"Maria?" a familiar voice asked, making me spin back around to face the 14 year old girl. Her silky brown hair stopped at her shoulders and her big emerald eyes shone with surprise and delight. I squirmed in Sebastian's tightening grasp. A younger replica of the girl looked from behind the older one. My sisters.

"Sebastian. Let go." I said coldly. He hesitantly released his hold on me and I was pounced on a moment later by the two girls. "Sarah. Antoinette. Why are you two here?"

"Oh, you know. A little attention that our family is known for." Antoinette, my older sister, said nonchalantly. I nodded and stifled a giggle.

"Well, I've been living here for a day." I stated. "Sebastian, my sisters. My sisters, someone I will never allow you to be around. Ever." I walked over to Sebastian and went up on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. "If you do anything perverted to them, I will be the first human to murder a demon."

"So what do I do about how alike you three look?" he whispered back, perverted smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled. "Trying to keep me to yourself now? I'll only have to be more perverted to you due to the fact that you basically just tripled."

"Fine fine fine. Whatever." I said, not even bothering to whisper. "Wait. More? So mean." _He's been holding back some of his pervertedness from me and he snuck into rooms where I was naked? I'm scared now. _

"Yes. More." he replied. I turned towards where my sisters used to be, but I found them happily munching on bread. "Go eat for a minute. I'll meet you at the table when we're going to leave." My eyes brightened and I nodded before skipping to the table and stuffing my face lady like... ish.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Ciel said loudly, earning everyone's attention. "I will be going away for a while. I don't know where yet, and I don't know for how long, but I accepted it anyways." Mumbles of protest were heard from the audience of a lot of people.

"NOOO! CIEEELLL!" Lizzy wailed, suffocating him in another bear hug. My eyes wandered around the room until a pair of emerald green eyes locked mine in place. My breathing became rapid and raged as I stared at him.

"Dad?"

* * *

**This story is so much fun to write! And to XxPersephoneAngelsxX... I love perverted Sebastian too. He's hawt. xD Anyways... Should my three pairings hook up soon? Should Grell travel with them? Should the girls' father die soon? He's annoying... -.-' And if you're wondering about my pairings, it's Maria x Sebastian, Sarah x Ciel, and Antoinette x Grell. Antoinette is pretty much my step-cousin who gets nose bleeds by looking at Grell. She mutters "That sexy beast" under her breath. It's hilarious. I sweat-drop and she goes, "What? He has a chainsaw in the Victorian Era! And he's hawt!" That's off topic, but meh.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Physique and figures

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing manga/anime known as kuroshitsuji. I'm just a huge fan who gets nose bleeds every time I see Sebastian's sexiness, you know? It's normal... right? Anyways... R&R, leave suggestions, ask questions, vote, and enjoy! **

* * *

I quickly scanned the room for the man who would most likely scold me for being kidnapped again. Apparently, telling my sisters to find Sebastian and have me stay put was a bad idea, since our father had started walking towards me. Eh... I have no clue. Now, I was tied to an uncomfortable chair in the middle of a mafia room for some reason...

"Are you sure that Phantomhive brat will come get her?" the mafia leader asked my father angrily. "He **did **say that him and that strange butler were going somewhere at that party, didn't they?"

"Of course they'll come." my father hissed back to the man. "That butler constantly steals her from us. Why would he stop now? And why the hell are we giving him an option to take her?! We need her!"

"Need her for what?" Sebastian asked from behind me, making me shriek. Damn that perverted, psychotic, demonic, S&M liking pedophile! He has to give me heart attacks every five seconds!

"Damn Sebastian! Do you have to ask?! Save me damn it!" I hissed at the smirking demon. He untied me with a sigh and picked me up with ease. "And why give me heart attacks? And how long were you there?!"

"Shh." Sebastian said, placing a gloved finger on my mouth. "Now, what do you need her for? My time is limited so please speak quickly so I can debate leaving my toy here."

"THERE'S AN OPTION?!" I shrieked to him. "AND SINCE WHEN WAS I YOUR TOY?! I'M NOT YOUR TOY! DON'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF MY FATHER! PERVERTED, PSYCHOTIC, DEMONIC, LYING, S&M LIKING PEDOPHILE!"

"We need your toy for reasons we won't tell you!" my father yelled, ignoring my outburst like every other person in the room. I let out a sigh and hopped out of Sebastian's arms, going to the open window and trying to reach it, unsuccessfully I might add.

"Well then, I'll be taking my toy away from you men now." Sebastian said from behind me again, picking me up again. He hopped out of the window and climbed into a carriage that had a random person in control of it. "Go ahead!" The carriage began moving and I narrowed my eyes at the demon.

"Ciel. Sebastian's being a mean, perverted pedophile." I whined. The earl let out a sigh and I pouted when he didn't scold the demon. "I'm not your toy, Sebastian." The demon chuckled.

"As of now you are." he whispered making me shiver. Again, I don't know if it was from fear or delight. A smirk was obviously on his face and I noticed my two sisters asleep by Ciel, and my eye began twitching.

"Why are they here?" I asked. "Why did they get dragged into this catastrophe?"

"They chose to come. Begged really." Ciel stated, sipping random tea. I sweat-dropped and yawned. Being kidnapped really is difficult, you know? "You can get some sleep, you know. You've been yawning all day."

"I.. um... always yawn." I lied, awfully. I didn't want to sleep by a perverted pedophile who calls me his toy. I'm scared I might get raped, though I wouldn't- wait. YES I WOULD! Not... He's hot.

"You are a terrible lair, you know." Sebastian stated. I narrowed my eyes at him and he brushed it off his shoulder. "Just sleep. I wouldn't do anything too bad. That's for when you're awake." I swear blood dripped from my nose as my eye twitched.

"I worry about my safety around you." I stated, trying to discretely wipe the blood from my upper lip. It was noticed by a pervert... who then smirked demonically... like I was his prey. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to France." Ciel said nonchalantly making me sweat-drop.

"I don't speak French." I stated obliviously. Sebastian smirked at Ciel was obviously having a hard time not killing the both of us.

"Well then, you'll have to stay be me, won't you?" he asked. I shuddered, again not knowing if it was from fear or delight. "Enjoying your torture?" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked stubbornly. The smirk widened and he cradled me in his arms, which made my limbs flail. "L-let go." I said in protest, not wanting to wake my sisters up.

"Awe. You know you enjoy it." Sebastian cooed under his breath, making me glare at him. I huffed out a giant sigh and debated how successful I would be in murdering a demon. My chances of living were 70%, though he would probably stuff me into a cat filled closet while I was dressed as a neko maid. If I refused, he would most likely do perverted things before performing the activities above.

"There's no way to win." I murmured, settling down. "Wait... why am I still with you guys?" This had been on my mind a lot lately. Sebastian just kept saving me to do perverted things to me, right? Screw him.

"I need a toy and Ciel refuses to let me drag a normal girl into our mess. And you just showed up, immediately sparking my interest for the second time." Sebastian declared. I sweat-dropped and shrugged it off.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell wailed, appearing in the carriage randomly. He started crying and tried to murder me as he looked at me in the pedophile's arms. "I already told you that I'd be your toy!"

"You don't have her womanly physique or figure." Sebastian declared, sending an arrow through the dramatic shinigami's heart.

"What the hell is wrong with yo... do I even want to know?" I asked with furrowed brows. Sebastian shook his head and I shrugged before somehow falling asleep uncomfortably in his arms... eh. I don't even know.

* * *

**Ooh! The relationships are going to become serious... meaning that they'll begin now. I'm writing another Kuroshitsuji story for my friend since its her birthday soon and she loves Kuroshitsuji. It'll be sort of like this one, only different in many ways so check it out. Will you all please? Should Sebastian make Maria his toy soon? Should he proclaim love for the young girl? Should I do a time jump to throw everything off?! VOTE! Oh, and yes my dear friend SebastianStalker. Her father does stalk her. Because he's a creep.**


	14. Chapter 14: S&M NOT REALLY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing manga/anime known as kuroshitsuji. I'm just a huge fan who gets nose bleeds every time I see Sebastian's sexiness, you know? It's normal... right? Anyways... R&R, leave suggestions, ask questions, vote, and enjoy! **

* * *

I snuggled into the comfortable bed, burying my face into the fluffy pillow. I would have fallen asleep if I didn't remember falling asleep in a giant ass heavy ballgown. Now, I was in a loose shirt, but I could still feel the undergarments in place.

"I will kill you if you raped me." I mumbled to the demon who I knew was in the room. I heard a chuckle and fell off of the bed, surprised that the voice was so close I could tell that it was on the bed.

"Oh now, I wouldn't do that." he stated, leaning over the side to look at me. I'm 105% sure I had a nose bleed when I saw his shirt missing and realized that it was on me.

"Why... shirt... what...?" I asked in a daze. His usual perverted smirk spread across his face as I sat there, staring at his bare chest before looking down at the white shirt on me.

"Well, you could barely breath in that dress, so I took it upon myself to make your life easier by letting you borrow my shirt." Sebastian stated. I shrugged and climbed back into the bed, still tired.

"Okay then. Thank you. Go serve Ciel or whatever Sebastians do." I said in a bored tone, facing away from him. Grell burst through the door and froze at the sight. I think Sebastian wanted Grell to kill me, because he let out a low chuckle.

"Do you really want to find out what Sebastians do?" he asked me, pulling me closer to him. I jumped off of the giant bed again and he pulled me back up. "I could show you since you **are **my official toy and I haven't had a toy since Egypt."

"No! Pervert! Rape! Space!" I said with wide eyes, pushing myself away from the man who was 100 times stronger than me. He easily pulled me against his bare chest and my face flushed a deep red.

"Are you sick again?" he teased, getting really close to my reddening face. I put my arms in between our faces so that he couldn't be a pedophile. "Oh, you're just embarrassed? Why, dear toy?"

"Perverted... teaser..." I murmured in a weak, squeaky voice. He pushed my arms above my head and smirked.

"You haven't called me a tease in a while." he stated, enjoying my misfortune. He back off of me and threw me over his shoulder before walking towards the door. I flailed my limbs.

"Sebastian!" I shrieked, earning his attention. "I only have your shirt on! I need a dress! Or pants! Or something! A blanket would do!" he chuckled and turned into my death room... or Ciel's bedroom... where Ciel was sitting in a chair, fully dressed. "Such a sadist."

"Welcome to Paris, Lady Maria." Ciel stated as if I wasn't his maid a few hours ago... Wait. I WASN'T HIS MAID A FEW HOURS AGO! I nodded weakly and Sebastian walked into the closet, pulling out shorts that might fit me, and exited the room.

"Are you going t be okay to be out with me this morning?" Sebastian asked with a smile as he tried slipping pants on me.

"I CAN DO THAT!" I shrieked, falling on the floor again. He shook his head and continued to slip the pants up my petite frame, no matter how much I flailed around. "Sadist."

"Well then, you must be a masochist." Sebastian stated as he tied random ribbons around the top to keep the oversized pants up. I shook my head as my face burned red again.

"N-not true!" I stated. He raised an eyebrow and I frowned. "Well, I wasn't at least. Then you screwed me up!" Another perverted smirk appeared on his face, his hands freezing on the ribbon. My eyes widened. "Don't!" Too late...

* * *

**Ooh! I'm getting questions! Yay! Two chapters in one day... I think. Right? Eh... Anyways, chapter questions. Should I add in a curve ball? Where should the strange sadist and masochist go? Should Sebastian be even more perverted?**

**Hold on, Why is Claude there? Since Ciel is a demon he should be dead.**

**Claude is a very strong figment of Maria's madness.**

**And what was that about 10 peopls watching her? Who were thay and why were they there?**

**Random people to add more pervertedness due to my cousin. **

**Sisters? Older or younger than Maria? Until now I thought maria was an only child. That with the death of her mother she lost the last person she loved and wanted to return to. Now she has Sisters? Wouldn't that mean that she wouldn't like them or want to return to them? Wait, Her father walked out on his wife and kids a long time ago and never came back, not even when the wife was sick & near dying. So why is he back now and so insistant that Maria return?**

**She has two sisters, one older and one younger. She wasn't around her sisters very often since most of the day is sleep and school. Her father had to leave because he fell in love and couldn't visit the woman, the mom, since people couldn't feel emotions. He wants to make it up to them by becoming a good father.**

**Her dad makaged to kidnap her again AND hold on to her long enough to get her to another location. Given that he'd had that sort of time alone with her, why didn't he just taker her back to the furure? The butler wouldn't have been able to follow. Why & how were those mafia guys involved in the first place? WHY do the future people suddenly need her this desperately when before they would have abandoned her without a second thought? HOW do those future people keep finding her?**

**The future wants her for some reasons that will be revealed later in the story and her father disagrees with the future about these ideas. The mafia guys were for the hell of it. They find her cause everyone's making a big deal out of the pretty Phantomhive maid. **

**Hold on, If this going to be her sisters fates as well?**

**No. Her sisters will be paired up with less perverted people. Well, the older sister /forgot the name already/ might have a very perverted person, but not as perverted as Sebastian.**

**Your making this up as you go along, right?**

**Thanks for being blunt... ;-; Well, I guess I sort of am, but I have long term goals for this story that I change every five seconds. Well, those are my answers. Thanks for reading! ^.^ / face for my cousin: ** (penguin type thing)/**


	15. Chapter 15: Is she here?

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing manga/anime known as kuroshitsuji. I'm just a huge fan who gets nose bleeds every time I see Sebastian's sexiness, you know? It's normal... right? Sorry for the late post! My cousins are visiting from Michigan and I'm trying to write 18 other stories, which all fail. Anyways... R&R, leave suggestions, ask questions, vote, and enjoy! **

* * *

I was grateful that he had tied the ribbon so that when he yanked it, it only tightened. I let out a surprised yelp and jumped back, unsuccessful due to the ribbon he had a death grip on.

"Don't what?" he asked, a smirk crossing his face as he looked up at me. I squirmed in his grasp, desperate to be away from the sadistic demon who currently had his hands on my temporary belt.

"You sadistic pervert." I wheezed, due to lack of air. The ribbon then slid up to my abdomen, allowing my borrowed shorts to fall to the ground. I frowned, but I was used to his antics by now, so it didn't faze me all that much.

"Hm? Not yelling. It seems I'll have to take it up a notch." Sebastian said making me shiver in either pleasure or delight. Again, I'm not sure. He smirked and straddled my hips, since I was still laying on the floor. My breath hitched in my throat as I peered up into his blood red eyes.

"G-get off!" I yelled, blood flowing to my face and my hands pushing him off. Of course it didn't work, but it did cause his normal statistic, demonic, perverted grin to spread across his face.

"Oh. So you like it physical now?" he asked, quirking up an eyebrow. I shook my head and tried to wriggle out from under him, but he pushed down on my shoulders. I blushed crimson. "So do I."

"I NEVER SAID I DID! CIEL!" I screeched, tossing my head from side to side. A few moments later, the door opened. "Whoever you are, get this statistic butler off of me!"

"Sebastian. Don't rape Maria." Ciel said before the door closed. Sebastian's smirk grew and I struggled underneath him.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it, correct?" Sebastian asked. I nodded slowly and his face moved closer to mine, making my jerking and squirming speed up. "So then I won't be breaking any rules."

"What makes you think I'll enjoy it?" I asked bluntly, sweat-drop forming on my temple. His smirk was replaced by a frown and he straitened his back, still straddling me.

"I'm a hot demon that makes you blush and get nose bleeds." he stated. I shrugged and quickly slid out from under him... sort of. I only freed myself a little, considering he then sat on my ankles.

"Eh?! Why are you such a sadist?!" I screeched, wiggling my feet. He smirked and a random guy with gray hair walked in the room. His hair was as long as Grell's and his bangs covered his face. "SEBASTIAN!" I latched onto the demon who covered my with a blanket.

"It's okay Maria. He's just the Undertaker." Sebastian said, trying to sooth me since I was shaking. This guy was what I imagined Death as. I couldn't be calm. The demon frowned at the fear in my normally mad or bored eyes. "Being scared doesn't suit you."

"B-b-but D-D-Dea-Death-th." I stuttered, burying my face into his bare chest. "Th-they s-s-said that-t if-f y-you g-got too mu-much atten-tention he w-would k-ki-kill you p-pain-ainfully-y."

"Maria. Do you believe I would let Death take my toy?" Sebastian asked me. I shook my head, but didn't look at anything. "Then why are you so scared? He can't touch you."

"Oh, why can't I Sebastian?" the 'Undertaker' asked. I tightened my grip on the demon and shivered more. He let out a sigh and I think he was glaring at the man, knowing Sebastian.

"Because she's **my **toy, not yours." Sebastian said angrily. The man chuckled and I looked up at Sebastian with teary eyes. This guy was like the Slenderman of the future. "Maria. It's okay."

"Sebastian... Why is the Undertaker here and why is Maria crying and... I told you not to rape her." Ciel said as he looked at the shorts on the floor. I bet Sebastian would have made a joke if I wasn't so frightened.

"I didn't. She's frightened of the sudden appearance of the Undertaker." Sebastian said as he held me close. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my eyes found the Undertaker. _"Bad children get killed slowly and painfully!" __"Draw attention and he'll drag you down to hell!"_

"I don't w-want to go t-t-to h-hell." I whispered softly as I closed my eyes. The memories of stories flooded into my head and I couldn't get them out. _"You've been bad Maria." "That girl takes after her father." "Death is going to get you!" "Stop getting so much attention stupid child!"_ "I-It's n-n-not my f-fault."

"Maria. Calm down." Sebastian said, pulling the blanket around me more. I heard the sound of footsteps, which soon stopped. I heard two screams and they slowly faded down the hallway.

"Eh? What's wrong with these girls?" the Undertaker asked. And then I remembered something. _You're mother died. _I pointed an accusing finger at him and glared, tears still streaming down my face.

"You death god!" I yelled at him. "You took mom! Give her back!" I ran over to the man in the black robe and slammed my fists into his chest. "I want her back! Give her back! Give her back!"

"Maria." Ciel said sternly, making me look at him through blurry eyes. I dropped to my knees and cried into my palms. "Undertaker, don't cause her any more trouble." Sebastian wrapped the blanket around me again and picked me up. Just then, a bunch of zombies came out of nowhere and walked towards me and Sebastian.

"Which one is your mom?" the Undertaker asked, smirk barely noticeable as I screamed. The demon carrying me sighed and threw random knives, forks, and other utensils into the undead bags of meat. I buried my face into his bare chest again. _She isn't here, right? _

* * *

**My friend requested that the Undertaker should join the story, so why not make it perverted-ish, creepy, sick, and messed up? Should I make Maria's sisters go back to the future? Should I add in a major twist? Does anyone like this story so much they want to marry it? Q.Q Let me know! Thanks and bye for now~**


	16. Chapter 16: I can't wait that long

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing manga/anime known as kuroshitsuji. I'm just a huge fan who gets nose bleeds every time I see Sebastian's sexiness, you know? It's normal... right? Sorry for the late post! My cousins are visiting from Michigan and I'm trying to write 18 other stories, which all fail and I rewrite. Anyways... R&R, leave suggestions, ask questions, vote, and enjoy! **

* * *

I woke up in the bed next to Sebastian again. I imagine that I begged him to stay, considering the person I view as death had randomly made zombies spawn in my room. I frowned when I remembered him saying that he'd be back.

"Are you awake yet, Maria?" Sebastian whispered. I nodded and he sat up, fresh tuxedo on since I was wearing his other one. I sat up and noticed a figure in the corner by the window. Sebastian had gotten me a dress and left the room, so I walked over to the man.

"H-hello?" I asked, cautiously. The golden eyed man smirked and knelt down to my level. His raven hair was messy in a fasionable way and his glasses sent off a glimmer of light.

"Don't get too attached to Sebastian now, Maria." he said, his voice kind yet cold. I gasped in surprise and backed up, tripping over something or another. "It's not healthy to love a demon. That's why you don't like your mother-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, slamming my hands over my ears. Tears filled my eyes. "I love her! I love her! I love her! I loved her and I will continue to love her! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?" he asked, his voice loud in my head. Arms picked me up easily, despite my curled up form. "He just wants your soul. He just wants a meal. Get away from him!" A hand moved one of mine down.

"Maria? Are you feeling well?" Sebastian asked. I threw my arms around him and hugged him, desperate for the voice to stop telling me to run. I shook my head and let tears fall down my cheeks.

"Help me." I whispered into his blazer. "Get him away from me. Please. Get him out of my head Sebastian." I was shaking as I took in deep breaths. His arms tightened slightly and he walked over to the bed.

"I don't know how to do that." he said. I took in another shaky gasp of air and tried to calm myself. _I have to try it. I must. _

"Not that!" the man said desperately. His hand reached out to me, trying to rip the idea out of my head, but he didn't get to it in time.

"Make me a demon." I said quickly. I heard a faint gasp of surprise and he tilted my head up to look at him. His eyes were stern and serious, but soon became serious and playful.

"If I do that now, you can't be my toy." he said. My shoulders drooped down and I looked at my hands. "As soon as your 18, I'll change you. Okay?" I looked up at him in shock.

"I can't wait that long."

* * *

**Hey... I didn't go into the Undertaker's story for why he's here yet, but I will! And I'm planning on doing a time jump to when she's 18 so I can make things more interesting, ne? And the shorts were the pants. I just didn't want to put the word shorts everywhere, so I said pants. Sorry for the confusion. Should I skip to her 18th birthday? Should I hold a contest? Those are the only questions...**


	17. Chapter 17: Demonology

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing manga/anime known as kuroshitsuji. I just decided to play around where the original author left off, adding in my own twists and what not. I apologize for slow postings. My brain died of shock from finding out my uncle died, so yeah... I will be holding a contest soon, so look for that at the bottom with the questions. R&R, ask questions, answer questions, leave comments, suggest ideas, and enjoy!**

* * *

His eyebrows furrowed and he let out a low sigh. As if the moment wasn't bad enough, I got a sharp pain to my empty stomach and it let out a growl as it ate itself. Sebastian set me on the bed and grabbed the nightgown-ish dress and robe from the foot of the bed.

"I-I'll change on my own!" I nearly shouted. He ignored my protest and replaced his shirt with the baby blue silk strapless dress. He put the white silk robe on my as I blushed, speechless. He smiled up at me and chuckled at my face before licking my nose. "P-p-p-per-erver-ert."

"You know you enjoy it." he said with a smirk. "And that reddened face is exactly why I can't loose you as my dear toy. Speaking of which, why do you want to become a demon all of the sudden?"

"G-gold ey-eyed m-man." I stuttered, still blushing crimson times a million. Sebastian's eyebrow quirked up. "L-like y-y-you, but g-gold eyes-s and gl-glass-asses." He shook his head, like shaking away a thought or bad feeling.

"He died right in front of me, though." Sebastian said, picking me up with ease. My stomach continued to make weird noises from being food deprived. Sebastian took me to the kitchen where I found the 'Undertaker' making out with some black haired girl. She was nicely figured, her black hair flowing to her waist and her long bang things going to her shoulders. Her tight black dress showed off her curves and was laced up with red strings and had red lace around the hem, neck hole that didn't cover her shoulders, and at the end of her long sleeves.

"Good afternoon- I would appreciate you keeping your tongue in your own mouth at my residence, Undertaker." Ciel said, walking into the room. The girl jumped up and sat down next to the Undertaker, no longer straddling his lap. Ciel took a seat at the table, enjoying an assortment of scones.

"That was quite... shocking." Sebastian said. I nodded in agreement and the girl stood up before walking over to us, making me shake in fear. Sebastian let out a small sigh as his arms tightened around me.

"I have my rights to kiss if I would please." the girl said. "Why shouldn't I when this demon is shoving his tongue down this young girls throat?" Shock crossed my features, soon replaced by confusion.

"Maximum. Please do not insult our host and his entourage." the Undertaker said, making the girl back down. She let out a sigh and walked back over to him. "This is my assistant, Maximum Leronde."

"Sebastian. I just noticed what you put me in." I said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. He tried to hide the sadistic smirk that played on his lips, but gave up after a moment. The grin spread across the demon's pale face and I let out a sigh.

"I couldn't resist. I wanted to see you in this style of dress." he said. Another sigh escaped my lip before I bit my bottom lip. It was going to be a long eternal life with this sadistic pedophile. A smile replaced my frown and I laughed a little.

"Of course you did. You're such a sadistic, perverted, pedophile." I said as I laughed. Maximum was swooning over our forbidden love and I swear I saw Mey-Rin in the window with a nosebleed. "Was that Mey-Rin?"

"Eh? Maybe." a man with black hair and closed eyes said, blowing out smoke from a hookah. There was a woman on his lap and she was a very figured woman. I swear I was gaping. Her raven hair was in two triangles and three thin braids, pinned to the top of her head. Her golden hazel eyes showed no emotion, boredom if anything. Her purple skirt was incredibly short and it matched her purple and lavender hue long sleeved top.

"Lau. Why are you and Ranmao here?" Sebastian asked. Ciel just stood from the table and left, bored with his uninvited visitors and their antics. As if Ciel could turn into Prince Soma and Agni, they popped up as he left the room.

"My beautiful flower!" the Viscount cheered, waltzing into the kitchen. A dark aura appeared around me as these people stopped me from eating. IT'S BEEN THREE FREAKING DAYS! I was starving myself to death because of these rich Victorian bastards!

"If you will excuse Maria and myself, she is starving." Sebastian said, walking over to a pastry platter and setting me in a chair. I felt like crying as I took a bite out of a chocolate scone, but I stopped myself as everyone began watching me.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said, covering a few scones in a napkin and hiding it behind my robe. I stood from the chair and walked out of the room. I hurried down the hall and turned into the dark room, closing the door and rushing over to the coffee table to enjoy my scones in peace. I had just finished my last one when I noticed a certain man in the corner of my room. "Hello father."

"Maria. It's time you and your sisters knew something." our father said as the two other girls came into the room. "Girls. I am a demon. You are half demon and the future wants you to make a weapon of mass destruction." My eye began twitching.

"Pervert!" I shrieked, knowing it would get Sebastian's attention. He came into the room moments later. "Sebastian. This man claims to be a demon and our father." Sebastian scooped me up.

"So you called me for help? A demon and your daddy?" he asked. It took me a minute to comprehend that that line was very perverted. I deadpanned at the raven haired demon.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell sang, coming into my room for some reason. Or was it Sebastian's room? That would explain the size... that's off topic. Anyways, Grell's eyes widened when they reached my older sister, Antoinette. You know the saying love at first sight? I think that would apply here since the two instantly ran to each other and hugged.

"Strange, but I'm glad he found someone else." Sebastian said as the two began making out, making my father scream at them. "And Mr. Fernandez, could you please leave and never come back?"

"Meanie!" my father yelled before I pushed him out of the window. I crawled under the covers with Sebastian right behind me and my sisters at my sides. The next few years were very unproductive, but that all changed on my unlucky day, which was now lucky.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this little twist of excitement! Should Ciel and Sebastian throw her a major birthday party for her 18th birthday? I'll be time skipping, because haven't even written a week and this story has been out for a while. I don't want her 18th birthday to be in 20 years... Should I make her dad do something stupid? Should I hold a contest? Review! **

**Paxloria: No, Claude does not live and is not after her. He is the madness that plagues her mind. He doesn't want Sebastian to have her, so he is telling her not to get attached. That is why Sebastian didn't notice his presence, because he can't read minds and Claude was a figment of her imagination. Thank you for reminding me to feed my characters. **


	18. Chapter 18: Birthday surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing manga/anime known as kuroshitsuji. I just decided to play around where the original author left off, adding in my own twists and what not. I apologize for slow postings. My brain died of shock from finding out my uncle died, so yeah... I will be holding a contest soon, so look for that at the bottom with the questions. R&R, ask questions, answer questions, leave comments, suggest ideas, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Five years later...**

"Happy Birthday!" a group of loud voices chorused as Sebastian led me back into our small cottage. I shrieked at the outfit he decided to put me in. It consisted of tight black leggings with one of his white shirts tucked into it. I jumped behind the butler and peeked around his arm.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered, exposing half of my outfit. "I apologize for my reaction. I just wasn't necessarily expecting you guys to try to give me a heart attack- I mean surprise party." Antoinette had become a shinigami with her fiance, Grell, when they first became engaged. So basically 3 years ago. Ciel and Sarah began dating as soon as Sarah was 10, which is freaking adorable.

"Ciel, can we give her her present now?" Sarah asked. Ciel nodded and Sebastian smirked. Sebastian lead me into a different room and everyone else stayed in the living room.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, shutting the door and locking it. I frowned at him as my eyes fell to the comfortable bed with shackles on it, a gag, some extra clothes, and other materials for S&M.

"I thought I told you no sex yet." I said. The demon chuckled and lead me over to the bed. I sighed and stripped down to my undergarments. He chained my wrists in place, followed by my ankles.

"These are precaution for your rebirth as a demon." Sebastian stated. "I might not be able to control myself." A smile lit up my face before I was gagged. I remember a sharp pain before darkness.

_3rd Person P.o.V._

She was still. None of her muscles moved an inch. Sebastian sat on the bed by her, waiting for her to wake up again. Memories played through his mind. The day in Egypt so many years ago, the second time they met, her crazy streaks, her break downs, her bathes, their promises, and mainly today.

_"Sebastian?" Maria asked, turning a squash over in her hand, examining it. "He's bothering me again." Claude's 'soul' had been haunting her more frequently now, and she slept in the same room as Sebastian. She had been for years now, 5 to be exact. He didn't mind any of it. _

_"Well, I will try my best to stop that, Maria." Sebastian replied. "Perhaps you can spare a kiss?" She smiled and shook her head. He had been trying to get a kiss for years now, and she kept holding it just out of his reach. _

_"Only once I've become a demon." she said, just as she had been for a while. A smirk played on Sebastian's lips. _

_"Of course." he said. _

"Seassion?" Maria's muffled voice asked.

_Maria's P.o.V._

The man smiled down at me. I squirmed around and Sebastian unlocked my wrists and ankles before slowly taking the gag off of me. He trapped me in between his body and the head board.

"You know what this means, right?" he asked me, his sadistic smirk in place. I furrowed my brows and thought hard. I began chewing on my lip as I tried desperately to remember. Not finding the answer, I decided to improvise.

"Rape?" I asked, a smile on my face. He shook his head and leaned forward, causing me to back up. His smirk grew when my back touched the head board and his lips touched mine. It was soft at first, but became more intimate as his hands moved to my waist, pulling me closer. I had waited years for this moment, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, pulling myself closer. We stayed in this crushing kiss for a moment before someone rang the doorbell.

"That was long overdue, but it was a good kiss." Sebastian said, panting and inches from me. I smiled at him, my chest rising and dropping with my deep breaths, and ran a finger through my golden brown hair.

"My kisses get better with age sweetheart." I said. He nodded and sat up, grabbing the clothes. I let out a sigh as Sebastian put me in a robe and lead me into the hallway.

"Where the hell are they?" a man's voice snarled from the hallway. I instantly made my hair turn amber and my eyes turn grey. Sebastian peeked over his shoulder and nodded in satisfaction.

"I apologize, but I haven't a clue as to whom you're referring." Ciel said. We entered the room and I glanced at the men, then at Ciel and Sarah, who looked like a female version of Ciel. Sarah let out a shriek as Ciel was slapped.

"Lay another hand on him and I will rip that hand off." I snapped at the man as Sebastian rushed over to Ciel. The man looked at me and Sarah jumped into my waiting arms.

"Oh? And how will you manage that?" the man asked, his tone teasing and cocky. I gave him a predatory smile and calmly walked over to the table with a tea set. I poured some tea and sipped it.

"That's quiet simple." I said. "I would detach your hand from your arm and slap you with it." The man shuddered slightly and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What brings you to our home?"

"We're here for you and your sisters." a man behind the first one said. I took in a surprised gasp.

"Dad?!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this little twist of excitement! Are you guys getting bored with this story? What should happen next? Please help me out here! And as for Paxloria's questions: I have no clue why I made Claude randomly spawn out of her mind. Let's just say that he wants to haunt the love of Sebastian's life...**


	19. Chapter 19: Liberty

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing manga/anime known as kuroshitsuji. I just decided to play around where the original author left off, adding in my own twists and what not. I apologize for slow postings. My brain died of shock from finding out my uncle died, so yeah... I will be holding a contest soon, so look for that at the bottom with the questions. R&R, ask questions, answer questions, leave comments, suggest ideas, and enjoy!**

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at the man who insisted he was my father. Grell, who had been sitting in the corner with Antoinette, stepped forward, wielding his chainsaw. Sebastian and Ciel had stood up and gotten into the defensive stance I had seen so often when a kidnapper was close to me or Sarah.

"Bassy-chan," Grell began, his voice cold. "Shall we send a message to the future?" Sebastian spared a glance over his shoulder, his eyes burning crimson. Ciel stood in his defensive stance, which was basically him standing strait with a cane that I called his pimp cane, as Sarah ran up to him.

"We shall." Ciel and Sebastian answered simultaneously. Sarah, who had gotten a quick hug, backed up to me as the three supernatural beings charged at the opponents. I shooed Sarah over to Antoinette, since I could easily protect them both if needed, and watched the fight. That was until a man grabbed my arms.

"Mari-!" Sarah began to scream, cut off by Antoinette's hand. They had planned it like this. The men would leave us in a corner while they fought and someone would grab one of us, causing the girl's partner to loose concentration. All of this would lead up to downfall and disaster.

"I'm fine!" I called before anyone lost focus. Sending my leg out behind me, I heard the satisfying scream of pain from the man, telling me I hit the jackpot. I could tell immediately that these were not normal men, so I spun around to face my offender, seeing him get to his feet at a demonic speed. I threw out my fist, causing him to duck and fire back, making me jump back.

"Marcos, your daughter is a bitch." the man I was fighting stated, kicking out at me. I lashed out my hand at him, looking to claw out his eyes or something. Luckily, I left three large scratches across his face, but with one condition; he grabbed my wrist.

"I recommend you release her before Sebastian sees you." Antoinette whispered to the man as Sebastian looked back, piles of crumpled men everywhere. Something in him snapped, and his composure dropped.

"Close your eyes." he growled through closed teeth. I immediately shut my eyes, scared of what would happen. It took mere seconds until the hands had released me. I kept my eyes shut, hearing horrifying sounds. "You can open your eyes now." he said after a minute. I did as I was told, opening them slowly. Nothing looked strange or different.

"Remind me to never piss you off." I said, hugging him. I knew that he was smirking, just like I knew that nobody would ever dare to touch me again... if they were here. Sebastian tilted my head upwards, making me look at him.

"I'll never get mad at you." he said before swooping down and kissing me. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up to him since I was still shorter. I know... it's sad. But I get to kiss him!

"Get your hands off of my daughter you slimy mongrel!" my father screamed. We ignored him, continuing the kiss, while Grell started up his death scythe. I let out a sigh and pulled away from Sebastian before quickly going over to Sarah and covering her ears and eyes. I was just in time, because moments later, there was a scream and then total silence. He was dead. Gone forever. _What a relief... _

"Finally." Antoinette murmured, letting out a relieved sigh as Sebastian took the body away. A smile crossed my face as well as my sisters' faces, small laughs barely audible.

"Thank god." we said in unison. "We're free."

* * *

**Hey! Heads up guys... I'm going to make this a 25 chapter story. If you want a squeal, let me know and I shall do it sooner or later! Are you guys satisfied with my story so far? Is there an idea you guys would like me to try out for kuroshitsuji? And I am holding a contest! What should it be and what should the prize be? Surprise me so I can surprise you!**


	20. Chapter 20: Damn it Nick

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing manga/anime known as kuroshitsuji. I just decided to play around where the original author left off, adding in my own twists and what not. I apologize for slow postings. My brain died of shock from finding out my uncle died, so yeah... I will be holding a contest soon, so look for that at the bottom with the questions. R&R, ask questions, answer questions, leave comments, suggest ideas, and enjoy!**

* * *

Of course, what is a better time for me to forget the crucial fact of time travel in the future. I was sitting in Sebastian's arms in the bedroom, ready to fall asleep when my past flashed in my mind. I could still remember my old future, but I knew what was going to happen. Well audience, it's back to square one; the alleyway. Me and Melanie had just gotten there, in our elegant dresses, facing the masked man.

"Eh? Two lovely ladies?" he asked as he walked towards us. We turned quickly and, instead of finding a dead end, we found a grown Nicholas. He looked down at me and pushed us behind him. "And one unfortunate boy."

"Get lost." Nicholas growled as Melanie ran towards the brick wall. Instead of following her, I ran past Nicholas. He tried to grab me, but missed which meant one other person could try; and succeed. After tossing me over his shoulder, the masked man ran the way he had before and... MADE A DIFFERENT TURN?!

"No!" I screamed, pounding on his back as tears ran down my face. "You're going the wrong way!" I was now heart broken, knowing that Sebastian and Ciel would never even remember me. "Sebastian... Ciel..." I choked out, crying.

"Will you shut up?" the man hissed, running into a... doll store? "Drocell! I found a pretty girl that would make a lovely addition to your collection, but I want my money first!" An arrow shot from the shadows left the thief dead.

"Build her up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold." a voice sang, echoing through the empty silence of the store. "Build her up with wood and clay, my fair lady." I did the thing that seemed natural to me by now. Call for help.

_**"SEBASTIAN!"**_I screamed with every ounce of strength I had left when a creepy doll like man walked into the room. The over sized doll was repeating the same lines over and over again, making me freak out as I realized he meant me. I crumpled to the floor in a pile of sobbing fabric and hair. Just as every time I'd ever called Sebastian before, he and Ciel appeared from thin air.

"Might I ask who you may be?" Sebastian asked me as Ciel glared at the doll. Even though I already knew that he wouldn't remember me, it still hit me like a giant arrow to the heart. I finally know what Grell feels like.

"Why are you crying?" Ciel asked, slightly irritated. How did I do this before? And now that the insanity had already affected my mind, I wouldn't get it again. They finally took note of the man who was still singing the song.

"This one again?" Sebastian asked. Someone lifted up my face, making me look at Sebastian. "Ah, dear Auait, no Nubait?" Again, I still feel bad for leaving Melanie. She never did anything wrong. Wait... yes she did.

"She just fucked up my life." I said, my voice cracking halfway through the sentence. "Her and my fiance. No... every fucking person I fucking know." The familiar perverted smirk popped up on his lips and I hugged him. "I know you don't remember anything, but I'm-"

"MARIA!" Nicholas screamed making my grip on Sebastian tighten. Hands came and began ripping me away from the demon, ripping me away from everything I ever loved. And then I remembered. My mom. My arms fell limp and I was dragged behind several people as I cried. "I know why you let go. Your mother's still dead."

"Then let me go." I said. "Why do you guys insist on torturing me? I was happy with my old life, but you guys weren't. You know what." I stood up, standing my ground and gaining the group's attention. "If you drag me away from him again, I will kill myself."

"Okay." Nicholas said, dragging me again as I crumpled to the floor. That was it. I took one deep breath and stood up again. We were by a fairly busy street. I quickly yanked my arm away from the people and ran into the crowd, taking turns wherever traffic was. Of course I got lost immediately, since I don't know London at all. Soon, it was dark and I was still wandering around. Shivering, I sat down by a building and closed my eyes, ready to fall into deep sleep.

"You hug me and run?" Sebastian asked, making my eyes shoot open.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me?" I countered, hugging my knees to my chest. He knelt down, studying me. "Don't you have to take care of Ciel?" I know what everyone's thinking. Why are you being so rude to Sebastian? Well, simply because I didn't want to go back to the future and they would look where Sebastian and Ciel were.

"Ciel's gone to bed and I don't believe I've ever snuck up on you." Sebastian replied. I let out a shaky sigh and turned towards the building wall, closing my eyes again.

"Of course you don't." I said. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "It'll all be stuck in my mind." By now, I was mumbling into my dress. What did it matter if he heard me or not? I would just have to break away from him again. I shivered from the cold brick and the wind against my ripped, strapless dress. The familiar arms wrapped around me, so I feebly squirmed around. I was too tired to really care, too sad even. I would miss him, so I let him carry me back to the estate I had gotten kidnapped from so many times.

* * *

**Hey! I rewrote this chapter because the first one I wrote was just awful. And, why not make Maria's life more difficult? There are 5 more chapters left till the end of this story. Do you guys want to see anything happen? Should Maria and Sebastian get back together? Should I change the course of this story completely? Let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21: No cats, no Nicks

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing manga/anime known as kuroshitsuji. I just decided to play around where the original author left off, adding in my own twists and what not. I apologize for slow postings. My brain is kind of dead... R&R, ask questions, answer questions, leave comments, suggest ideas, and enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in the same comfortable bed as I had during my first trip to the Phantomhive estate. The same pervert was in the room again and I was in the lingerie type undergarments. I let out an audible sigh, gaining his attention.

"Don't you think I get kidnapped enough?" I asked the demon who chuckled. I got out of the bed, not trying to hide my lack of clothing. I caught him glancing and rolled my eyes. "And just to clear things up, I'm **not **your toy."

"Well, since your fiance stopped by and said he gave up, I believe you are." Sebastian stated. I turned to him quickly, a look of shock clear on my features. "What, didn't you expect me to give evidence?"

"He... **gave up?**" I asked. He nodded and I jumped on him, hugging him. "That's wonderful! Did he say why? I don't even care, actually!" I was silent for a minute before backing away from the slightly shocked demon before adding "I'm still going to leave." in a whisper. I knew he heard it. I knew that because he came over to me and looked down at my 'clothing' and raised his eyebrows.

"In that?" he asked, showing his perverted grin slightly. "And why are you going to leave?" I quickly walked to the large closet to find a dress, but found that he had packed them.

"I suppose I will leave in this, considering you moved all the female clothing." I said, turning to face him as the lacy fringe tickled my exposed torso. "And if you must know why I'm going to leave, it's simple. I can't wait another 5 years. I refuse to."

"5 years?" Sebastian asked. "5 years until what, if you don't mind my asking." I ignored the questions and grabbed a sheet, wrapping it around me, before walking into the hallway. Forgetting about the uninvited guests that had been here on this day, I wandered the mansion, looking for an attic or basement... or cellar. Being as noticeable as ever, Ciel and a few other 'guests' happened to be wandering as well.

"Agni, look." the Prince guy said, pointing to me. Ciel sweat dropped at my lack of clothing and strode over to me, his eye glowing crimson momentarily. He pulled me to the side slightly, sighing, and leaned close to my ear.

"Where's Sebastian and why aren't you wearing suitable clothing?" he asked me in a whisper... or growl. I didn't really know... even though I used to live with him... for 5 years. Sad, I know...

"I don't know. He's trying to find me? And I'm looking for the dresses because you're perverted demon butler removed them from that room." I stated in a low voice. The earl sighed again and pointed to a door.

"Wait in there. I'll send Sebastian to get you with a dress." he said. I pouted and he let out a growl sigh thing. "Fine, stick by me." I smiled and hooked arms with the boy my height. "Prince Soma, Agni, this is my cousin Anne." _Right... I didn't tell him my name yet... _I curtsied slightly, still in a sheet and lingerie. The two bowed back and all of the Phantomhive servants popped out of nowhere.

"Master Ciel has a cousin?" Finny asked.  
"I thought Madam Red couldn't have any children, yes." Mey-Rin said.  
"I was sure of that too." Bard said.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, a tick mark throbbing on his temple. Sebastian turned the corner and smiled slightly at seeing me. "Please take my dearest cousin back into her designated room." Sebastian nodded and took my arm from Ciel. He walked us away from the group of rich people and lead me back into the room.

"You're not leaving me again." Sebastian said. "Auait, how are you still alive and the same age? And what's your real name." I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the bed.

"Where's my dress, pedophile?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"We don't have any your size." Sebastian said.

"French maid costume." I said. "I'll play Victorian hooker right now."

"Aren't you already?" Sebastian asked. I laughed slightly and he tossed me the dress that I slipped on.

"Touche. Now, I'm Maria Fernandez, your toy." I said jokingly, curtsying. He smiled slightly and I laid back down on the bed.

"You admitted you're my toy, you know." he said, sitting on the bed.

"Yes, but only because I know where being your toy will get me, _sweetie._" I said, my last word mocking.

"Well, dearest toy Maria, what would you like to do today?" he asked, pulling my head onto his lap.

"Sleep." I said, yawning. "But if you leave me for a cat again, I will murder you." I slowly fell asleep to his chuckle. I would miss him if I left. Thank God I didn't have to.

* * *

**Hey! I rewrote the last chapter, like I said at the top. I was tired and trying to find a good ending... and failed. 3 more chapters! Should I make someone find a way to stop Nicholas from messing up her life? When should Sebby propose? When should the wedding be? **


End file.
